Combination pushbutton permutation locks, as such are comparatively old in the art as illustrated in the complex arrangement of Beebe U.S. Pat. No. 706,152 (1902), even to the changing of the combination by reversing push pins that extend through apertures in a lock plate. Both elements are complicated and difficult to make and use since tumblers mounted in slots of rigid plates coact with a lock plate and are actuated by finger keys to control a slide with a bolt mechanism actuated by the slide. (See also variations of pushbutton permutation locks shown in Morford U.S. Pat. No. 494,154 (1893); Broshkewitz U.S. Pat. No. 903,170 (1908) or McCarthy U.S. Pat. No. 1,092,733 (1914). However, the feel of the operation of the finger keys and parts in the earlier devices provides the trial and error experimentation and detection of the significant pushbuttons and it is possible with earlier models to detect the correct permutation by the presence or absence of frictional resistance the permutation push pins.